Final Dance
by xXRavenclawPrincessXx
Summary: Draco Malfoy has his final dance with Hermione at her wedding before he has to let her go. Will he ever see her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Final Dance**

Draco Malfoy wistfully watched as a brunette in a white dress walked down the aisle to the waiting red head. Draco knew she was making a big mistake and she knew it too. However, she had to marry _him._ It was expected of her, especially as she was a major war hero. It made sense for her to marry another war hero. It would be a disgrace if she married an ex-death eater, let alone date one.

Hermione Granger was in a fit of nerves as she walked down the aisle. She was about to marry Ron Weasley. He had been her friend for nine years, so long that Hermione only had brotherly love for him. Not that any one knew that. She had only told Draco Malfoy, her only love. Everyone else thought that Hermione was besotted with Ron. She had only kissed Ron in the Chamber of Secrets because she was just delighted at the fact that they had destroyed another horcrux but Ron had immediately assumed they were dating. After he told Rita Skeeter, Hermione had just gone along with it despite going out Draco. They both knew it would never work out and agreed that she should just let the Wizarding world think she loved Ron.

For two years, Hermione had secretly been dating Draco Malfoy. They had both been Heads at their eighth year. Draco had immediately apologised to Hermione about what he had done to her over the years. They continued to have a blooming friendship. Hermione realised she could talk to Draco easily and she found herself telling him all her secrets that she hadn't even told Ron or Harry. Their friendship flourished and soon, they found themselves becoming even closer.

Hermione reached the end of the aisle. She was hardly paying attention as her focus was on Draco who was sitting at the back. She had begged Ron to let him come. Ron knew about their friendship, but he didn't know that they were dating. As Hermione studied Draco's face, she could sense the sadness around him even though he had a blank look on his face. Ron had said that if she wanted Draco to go to the wedding, she would have to end her friendship with him. Hermione had protested, but Draco desperately wanted to go. After the wedding, Hermione would not be friends with Draco and would also not be dating him.

Draco's heart was breaking. He would probably never see Hermione again nor would he love someone as much as he had loved Hermione. When they had started dating, they knew it would never last, but they had gone with it anyway. Hermione would marry Ron and Draco would marry Astoria Greengrass because of their marriage contract. He hadn't needed to go to the wedding, but he had to be there as he gave Hermione over to his sworn enemy. Draco's thoughts were interrupted as the wedding neared to the end.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your husband?"

Hermione and Draco felt their hearts crumbling as she answered,

"I do."

"And Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife?"

"I do," replied Ron.

"If anyone has any objections, please speak now."

Hermione and Draco locked eyes. They had agreed that Draco would not disrupt the wedding. Having Hermione's 'enemy' object the wedding would raise questions and it was even worse that there was lots of media.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ron placed his lips on Hermione's. Hermione at first felt a bit stiff, but as soon as Hermione relaxed, she realised Ron's kisses were more harsh and rough compared to Draco's. Draco's kisses were soft and slow. After a couple of seconds, Ron pulled away and looked into Hermione's eyes. It was the end.

Draco felt his heart smashing into millions of pieces as Ron kissed Hermione. His life would be horrible without her. Already, he missed their moments in the Heads' common room making love. After this wedding, he would miserably marry Astoria Greengrass, have a child (which was part of the marriage contract), then divorce. Subsequently, he would be a lonely man. He would never love again.

Draco headed to the wedding reception which was neatly organised, just like Hermione herself. Hermione and Ron were already there, talking to Harry and Ginny who married two months before. He had got on well with Harry after putting their past behind, but Ginny, just like the other Weasleys, ignored him.

Draco wanted to go over to them with a fake smile on his face to congratulate them, but he knew neither Ron nor Hermione would appreciate it. Besides, they were already busy. Draco sat down at the nearest table and watched Hermione dance in Ron's arms.

Hermione could sense Draco watching her as she danced with Ron. As Ron swirled her around, she remembered her first dance with Draco.

*Flashback*

_Hermione was sitting at her table in the Heads' common room as she finished her homework for McGonagall. She could feel Draco's eyes on her as she put away the parchment and reached out for a new one. The Wizarding radio was on and was just about to start a new song._

"_Granger," said Draco. Even though they were friends, Draco couldn't get out of his habit of calling Hermione 'Granger'. _

"_What, Draco?" Hermione asked swirling around where she was met with Draco with his hand out._

"_Dance with me. I remember how good you were at dancing during the Yule Ball. Pans was rubbish."_

"_Don't say that, she's our friend," Hermione scolded._

_While they were dating, Draco brought Hermione to meet Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friends. The four of them were basically like the Golden Trio, just with four of them. Hermione instantly became friends with all three of them, although Pansy and Daphne were Hermione's secret best friends._

_Draco took Hermione to the middle of the dance floor. Hermione and Draco started dancing as soon as the music started, both instinctively knowing what the other person would do. Together, they danced around the common room, both realising how Hermione fit perfectly with Draco's body._

*End of Flashback*

Hermione held back the tears that were about to roll down her cheeks as she knew how much she would miss those moments with Draco.

Ron went to dance with some other guests, but Hermione wasn't paying attention to him. Her focus was on Draco who was walking towards her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione answered, smiling.

For the rest of the dance, they danced in silence as most of the guests' eyes were on them. Even they could tell that they were perfect together.

"You look lovely tonight," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I already miss you and you're not even gone yet," Hermione whispered as she silently laughed and held back the tears that were forming in her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry this had to happen but for now, let's just make the most of our last dance together.

The rest of the song played and at the end, Hermione and Draco were reluctant to leave each other. However, Draco had to leave so this was their last moment with each other.

Hermione knew she was going to regret it later, but she had to do it before he left. She gently kissed Draco's cheek. The party gasped, but Hermione ignored them and smiled sadly at Draco.

"Goodbye, Draco."

"I love you, Mia," he said, stroking Hermione's cheek and using his nickname for her.

Draco turned his back and left the party without another word. Hermione watched him leave while unconsciously stroking her lips before turning to a fuming Ron.

**A/N: This was originally a one-shot, but I'm not sure whether to turn it into a longer story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione cringed at the look on Ron's face. The whole of the wedding party was looking at them curiously. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to an empty room.

"What happened there with you and Malfoy? I _told _you, you can't fraternize with the enemy!" Ron shouted.

"Enemy? _Enemy?_ This is fourth year all over again! First Krum, now Malfoy. We're just friends. Now, we're probably not even friends at all, because of you. Why can't you just accept who my friends are?" Hermione said.

"Krum was a mistake. But Malfoy really is the enemy! Hermione, don't you remember what happened in the war? He was on the other side and responsible for Dumbledore's death!" Ron tried to convince Hermione but it wasn't working.

"You don't know anything, Ronald. You're still acting like a child! Maybe marrying you was a mistake as you and I maybe just weren't meant to be."

Ron slapped Hermione across the face. She stood there shocked.

"Granger, you're going to walk out here and we're going to act all lovey-dovey. Everyone will think we are a happy couple." Ron took out his wand and healed the bruise forming on Hermione's cheek.

Hermione stood there, helpless as she had left her wand at the Burrow.

"Besides, even though you are a mudblood, I had to marry you just to get some money from Dumbledore that he was going to give me from the Potter fortune. Ginny is going to get even more money by marrying Potter. Mum will also get access to the Potter vaults through Ginny, meaning the Weasleys will not be Paupers anymore. Don't even think about telling anyone because if you do, you will find your precious Malfoy dead. Of course, I have ways to discredit him too. I have a bunch of papers hidden with lots of information with Malfoy. They are records of Malfoy buying dark artifacts and if the Ministry take one glance at those papers, Malfoy will be dead."

Hermione gasped. Everything was beginning to make sense. She remembered a conversation at the Burrow between Molly, Ginny and Ron two weeks before the wedding.

_*Flashback*_

_Hermione quietly walked down the stairs in the middle of the night, hoping not to wake anyone. She was surprised when she saw a light coming from the kitchen. She could see Ron and Ginny talking to their mother. Hermione was about to greet them until she heard her name. Curious, she hid behind the door, trying to listen to what they were saying._

_"Harry and Hermione will never know what happened," Molly said gleefully._

_"Ron, do you have the information about Malfoy ready?_

_"Yes," said Ron._

_"Good. I'll make sure the potions are ready. We need them to be perfect for..."_

_Hermione leaned in, hoping to hear what they were planning. But she accidently knocked over the brooms that were beside her, causing the Weasleys to stop talking._

_"Did you hear that? Quick, go see what it was!" Molly whispered._

_Hermione ran up to her bedroom, heart thumping, not wanting them to know what she had overheard._

_*End of Flashback*_

Hermione realised what they had been talking about. Ron and Ginny had used love potions on both her and Harry. They just wanted the money. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she realised that she wouldn't be able to tell Harry what was going on. Ron would use the information on Malfoy. Hermione cared deeply for Malfoy and would do anything to keep him from being killed. Hermione was brought back to the present as Ron grabbed her hand once more, smirking and lead them back to the party.

"It's okay everyone you can go back to the party!" Ron grinned. Hermione gave them a weak smile. She felt like a zombie, plastering a fake smile on her face and acting like the perfect wife. She avoided Ginny and Harry for the whole night, not being able to look at Ginny after all she did. She also wouldn't be able to face Harry without blurting out everything that the Weasleys did just to get their money.

As the party ended, Hermione apparated to the Burrow without even a glance at Ron. He followed right after, smiling in satisfaction as he saw the fear on Hermione's face. Hermione headed to her room which Arthur had made for her. But before she could go into her room, she heard Ron's voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione, dear. Don't you remember? It's our wedding night. Don't you remember that you had promised me something? If I find out that you're lying to me and that you've already done it with Malfoy, then you don't even want to know what I will do," Ron said sweetly to Hermione.

Hermione's heart clenched with fear as she remembered what she had promised Ron with. She had totally forgotten about it when she did it with Draco and it was too late. It had been the most wonderful night of her life. The Burrow spun around her as she thought of what Ron might do when he realised what she did. He had already cut off her contact with a lot of people, not wanting her to run to anyone. Hermione knew Ron would find out eventually. Once he did, there would be no more hope for her. She quickly ran into her room and locked it with the strongest locking spells she knew. She had no one to talk to. The only person there for her was Draco. They both knew that keeping contact with each other would only result to something bad happening to both of them. But there was nothing else to do. Hermione picked up her quill which was lying on her desk and quickly penned a letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know we said that we wouldn't keep in touch, but I felt like I had to write this letter..._


	3. Chapter 3

Draco felt his heart breaking as he read Hermione's letter. How _dare _the weasel do that to Hermione! Hermione did _not _deserve what she had suffered through. He wanted to go to Hermione, take her into his arms and hug her tightly. He remembered the first time Hermione had met him and he chuckled softly.

*Flashback*

_Eleven-year old Draco Malfoy looked around Platform Nine and three quarters for the first time. He walked around in awe before bumping into a bushy-haired girl._

_"Watch where you're going!" the girl said. Draco was taken back. No one had ever spoken to him like that. Everyone acted afraid of him._

_"Don't speak to me like that!" Draco snapped. He had never seen this girl before, meaning she was a mudblood. His father had told him that if he didn't know the person, the person was a mudblood, scum under his feet. _

_"Well, I'm sorry, I was just asking you to watch were you're going," the girl said. "My name's Hermione." _

_The girl held out her hand. Draco didn't shake it as his father told him never to touch a mudblood and instead pushed past her to get into the train._

*End of Flashback*

Hermione was the first person to stand up to him. He had grown up as a pampered prince and Hermione had shown him that he didn't deserve the attention he had got as a child.

Hermione was truly one of a kind.

Draco's temper started to rise again as he remembered what the Weasleys had done to Hermione. He was tempted to give them a piece of his mind, but he knew that it would mean trouble for Hermione. He wasn't supposed to be in contact with Hermione and decided that it would be safer to leave it alone. After all, Hermione had told him not to reply so he had to just go on with life as usual. Just without Hermione. Fustrated, he started to destroy his possessions, taking his anger out on them.

Nacrissa sighed as he heard his son throw a tantrum in his room. She had known about Draco's relationship with Hermione. Ever since Lucius died, Draco had been like a zombie. When he went back to Hogwarts, Draco's letters were dull and boring. One day, his letters became more lively and entertaining, always talking about the Head girl. When he brought her home, she could see how much in love they were. Nacrissa hated the fact that Hermione could never be with her son because of the manipulations of the Weasleys.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the morning, her eyes tired from crying. She realised that she had cried herself to sleep and wondered how Draco was coping without her. Slowly, she got out of bed and looked into the mirror. Her hair was as bushy as ever and he eyes were red and tired. Hermione quickly pulled on a jumper and walked downstairs. She saw Ron sitting at the table already.

"God, Hermione! What are you wearing?"

Hermione looked down. She was wearing a tracksuit and t-shirt with a jumper over it.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Hermione asked.

"Your clothes are worse than my mum's!" Ron sighed.

"So?" Hermione said. Her style had decreased since she had broken up with Draco. She felt as if there was no one to dress up for as she would never see Draco ever again. Hermione's attention drifted to the letter she had sent to him last night. She had told him not to write back, but she couldn't help but want to see a Malfoy owl flying towards the Burrow. However, she knew that it wasn't safe for her to be in contact with Draco. Draco cared for her safety and knew he would get her into trouble if he sent her a letter. The Weasleys were capable of anything without Dumbledore watching them under a close eye.

"We're going out today to Diagon Alley. There will be loads of reporters there and you have to look your best. I don't want to have an ugly wife with me where everyone can see," Ron answered. "And don't talk to me like that."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She knew she wasn't beautiful but Ron had hit a sore spot. Hermione was always comparing Ron with Draco. Ron was completely blunt with her, while Draco focused on the positive points of her. Draco didn't care about Hermione's looks and instead loved her for her personality. Ron was just marrying her for the money. Hermione slowly walked back up the stairs. She had some really nice dresses at the back of her closet, but she didn't want to look _that _nice just for Ron.

Hermione chose the best outfit that she had that didn't show much but was good enough for her. She chose a knee-length purple, flowing skirt and a loose spaghetti strapped white shirt. She then took out her black pumps with little kitten heels. Hermione went back downstairs again and felt uncomfortable with Ron's eyes raking down her body.

"Better," Ron said. "Not as nice as some people, but better than before. Now grab my arm."

Hermione obeyed and took his arm. He immediately apparated them both to Diagon Alley where the reporters were waiting. Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face as cameras flashed in their direction. She hated the attention but Ron loved it. He led her to a private room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"We have an interview with Rita Skeeter today for a report on what happened during the war. You are going to sit there and be my trophy wife, silently sitting there," Ron told her.

Hermione nodded, not daring to speak. Just then, Rita Skeeter entered the room.

"How lovely! Ron Weasley, best friend to Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, and his wife, Hermione Granger.

Wife of the best friend of the Saviour of the Wizarding World. That was all Hermione was known as. Not a fighter in the war. Just a person in the background who did hardly anything in the war.

For the whole of the interview, Hermione sat there in silence, all the answers being provided by Ron. By the way Ron was explaining it, Harry would never had survived without Ron. Hermione knew Ron was twisting everything that actually happened, making it seem like Hermione wasn't really involved.

Rage filled Hermione and Hermione felt like she had to do something.

But The Wizarding World thought of Hermione Granger as a friend of Harry Potter and wife of Ron Weasley. Not a fighter. They would never believe her. Except from Harry Potter himself. But which side would he pick?


End file.
